The perfect Assassin
by Aiko.Nara 13
Summary: Amarra Vertaress is the perfect sith assassin under Darth Saurian. If she kills one more Jedi, he will marry her. What happens when the perfect assassin falls for a jedi? oc x oc
1. Chapter 1

Quickly, she tied her hair up into a bun, because it would be a mess during her assignment. Her lord, Darth Saurian, had given her a direct order to murder a Jedi that was threatening the power of the Sith in his area of control. A very powerful Sith lord indeed, Darth Saurian kept her as a personal assassin. She prepared her little tiny bottle of poison, and her concealed blasters. She tucked away her light saber and stretched. The pilot of her ship, the Shadow Hunter, told her that it was almost time to go in for the kill.  
"Thank you," she called over the intercom system, as she did a few practice flips to make sure she was ready and flexible. She had to be flexible and completely silent while maneuvering the area where this Jedi lived. As the ship docked, she waited at the hatch, and as it opened, she called to the pilot,  
"keep her warm, it will be but a minute."  
Then, she disappeared from sight, and a few minutes later, returned to the hatch of her ship, pulling her hair out of the sloppy bun.  
"Take her up," she called to the pilot, and the hatch slowly closed. This was an extremely quick assignment, but easy. Darth Saurian had warned her that the next one would not be so easy, and could take months. This was a mere warm up for the next assignment. She sat down in her chair next to the pilot, and watched as they neared the palace of the Darth Saurian.  
"good luck Amarra, I will keep her running, for Saurian has told me we will be departing momentarily."

Amarra Veratress was a loner, and silent girl who had been raised in a small town with a father who was killed when she was merely three. She had a rather happy childhood on Naboo, and lived rather peacefully. All at once it seemed that a small battle that took place in the outskirts of where she lived. Her father was a Jedi and was merely defending his family, himself, and the Jedi order, when he was killed in a battle with Darth Taribius, who was the father of the young boy Saurian. Taribius had also killed her mother and brother who was only six at the time. Amarra was then taken hostage by Taribius, and not killed. She had been told that she would grow up to be his top assassin, that he saw some kind of fire and deadliness inside her. Darth Taribius had trained her as his own, and took care of her as his daughter. Thus she thought of him as her father, not remembering her old family before he killed them. She didn't even remember the battle between Taribius and her family. He trained her to use a wide variety of weapons, but she did well with dual light sabers, her concealed blasters, and the vibro blades. She had grown up with Saurian, and they had trained together a lot. She and Saurian had grown very close during their years together and as teens had developed a deep love, understanding, and trust of each other. Taribius had died when she was merely seventeen; he was ill and had been slowly fading for many years. She had felt terrible losing him, but she was still close to Saurian and he was still helping training her. It had become completely up to Saurian to become strong and powerful and he became an extremely powerful Sith. She was now a mere age of 21, still young and everyone knew her name. Well no one had ever seen her, but she was well known as the top Sith assassin and everyone knew who she worked for, and thus they feared him, also because he was an extremely powerful Sith lord. She had chosen at the age of twelve to stay with the dark side, because she cared for her dear friend Saurian. He had almost become a boyfriend type model to her, as she grew up and closer to him. But she had never considered leaving his side, for she was his back up and his help for when little things were out of control. To him, she was loyal and loving. He had helped train her as well and for that she was eternally grateful. He had also become a sort of prodigy, a nineteen year old Sith lord, a very powerful one at that. And further he had trained her to be an expert in infiltration, to the point where no one could detect her, not even the most powerful Jedi.

As she entered his palace, after her assassination, she approached her master, Darth Saurian, and knelt before him.  
"My friend, that was quick. Very clean I must say, I am very proud of you. Rise," he said. She got up and he got up from his chair, and neared her. He kissed her forehead.  
"Good girl," he said, as he started to walk toward the window.  
"We have a big problem now, a much bigger problem than we have here in our region."  
"What is it Master?" She asked  
"A Jedi by the name of Darien Slyous, he is twenty five, and he is keeping the power of the Sith along with the other Jedi under their grasp and in check. I cannot allow this, he is very strong, Amarra. He is far stronger than most Jedi I have seen here, and he is a threat to our power, and soon him and the other Jedi will be repressing us."  
"I understand, are the coordinates in my ship or in my droid?" She asked.  
"Yes Amarra, now listen to me, you must be careful with this assignment. I want you to be very sneaky, act like you are a normal citizen. I have made arrangements for you to have a nice home on the edge of the city, it is in a rather dense forest. I think you will enjoy it there. You are to make home for a few days, then do some research on Master Slyous and his fighting techniques. After making your observations, go in for the kill, do you understand me?"  
"Yes Master," she said, as she knelt and bowed her head to him.  
"Go now my child, I know you will do well."  
"Thank you," she whispered as she went toward her room to gather some of her clothing, poisons, and weapons. She took everything she needed, including a few books on fighting and killing techniques. She knew she had been trained by Saurian to do such tasks as this one, and today was the day she was going to prove herself loyal and true to Darth Saurian.


	2. Chapter 2

Amarra sat next to her droid pilot, trying to keep everything in check, although her droid had it under control. She was trying not to fall asleep, and she promised herself that when she got to his home, that she would take a long nap. But she had to unpack still; she had a long night before, making a poison so strong to kill any type of creature. She had a book on poisons, and was trying to create her own instead of purchasing the poisons from a store. When she was on assignment, she never knew where she would be or where there would be a supply store near that would carry what she needed. So she had recently learned to make her own poisons. She carried a variety of them, from the strong to the weak, and everything between. Finally she saw a dense forest up ahead, and was happy that they were finally there. It had taken quite a while for them to arrive at the area where Marro was said to be on assignment as well. As she became overly tired, she decided to rest her head in her arms for just a brief moment. She drifted into sleep, and began to see her master, Darth Saurian, when he was only sixteen years of age. At that time, his father was still alive, and very powerful. Saurian himself was extremely powerful, and beginning to take power for his ill father. Amarra was nineteen, and she was the best assassin that worked under Saurian and his father. She had been awake late one night practicing with his father. She found that she couldn't sleep when she tried to sleep in her bed. She wondered around the halls of the palace, and looked for something, rather anything to do. She saw Saurian in his room, and she approached it silently. He was practicing with his curved red light sabers with Darth Umbra, his younger brother. As soon as Darth Umbra saw Amarra standing in the doorway watching, he smirked and left. Saurian didn't notice her, but she stood there in the doorway in a tight blue tee shirt, and a black miniskirt and a cloak that was given to her by Taribius a few moments before she had appeared at the door of Saurian's room. She wore a pair of black boots that she wore when she went out for a kill. She snickered at him as she watched him set aside his light sabers.  
"Why are you laughing at me?" He asked.  
"Because when you fight, it seems to remind me of a sort of dance. I mean in the way that you move, it is graceful, poised, and the movement itself has a rhythm to it, as if a dance… never mind, you wouldn't know what I am talking about." He neared her, seeming to puff up his chest and stand a little taller. He was skinny, and he stood taller than his five ft, 9 inches tall. His dark hair rolled over to one side, and fell lightly on his forehead, but not covering his dark eyes. She looked up into them, as he slowly straightened himself out, and looked her up and down. With a little hesitation, he nervously placed one hand on her waist, and the other he took her hand with. Then he used his power to turn on a radio across the room. The floor space was rather large, and he began to do this elaborated waltz type dance with her. It was very slow, and as they danced and spun, she smiled.  
"True gentleman," she sighed as they slowed down even more.  
"Thank you, I knew I could prove to you that I could dance," he sighed, something softening in his eyes.  
"Thanks for the dance," she sighed, as his hand slowly wondered from her hand and he drew her other hand to his neck. Then he slowly touched her hair, and then her face. They stopped dancing as she looked softly up into his dark eyes.  
"Amarra," he sighed as they neared each other, their eyes soft and narrowing. Their lips met for a few moments, as she drew her hand along the jaw line of his narrow face, and his big dark eyes closed completely.

Speed, her droid, spoke up and interrupted her sleep, and the sweet dream that she was having of the night that she had fallen in love with Saurian.  
"Amarra we are here now and we are ready to land," he said very quickly, but she could understand every word of it. As they landed in a large clearing outside the house she was to live in, wonder filled her. She saw the beauty of the forest, and immediately she felt overjoyed to be in such a lush area. Then her eyes slowly found the house. It was rather large, and lovely. It had a nice, high back porch and a nice front deck as well. Windows covered one wall of it, the wall that faced her ship in the back yard area, where the clearing was located. She immediately told little Speed to get to the camouflaging of the ship. Speed ran off, thus showing what his name was good for, and she started to bring her things into the house. She opened the door using her mind, and stepped into a beautiful, clean house with lush cream colored carpets and the kitchen held a lovely glass floor.  
'Holy shit, Saurian really did go all out,' she thought to herself as she found a lovely staircase that was semicircular to an upper floor. She walked up it, and it led to a smaller area of just her bedroom, a large empty wooden floor, and a bathroom. She put her things down, and found a bookcase in the bedroom. She took out her books, and started to stack them on the shelves, and then she stashed her weapons in the nightstand drawer. She hung all of her clothing in the closet, and her shoes she tossed carelessly on the floor of the closet. Speed reported to her the location of the house in relation to the planet, Yavin 8 where they were located. He also told her that Saurian had left her something in the carrier area of the house. She went down to the kitchen, only to find it full of food and cooking utensils. She also found the door to the carrier, where Saurian had left his Sith Infiltrator and his sith speeder. She looked shocked, but she found a holographic message attached to the infiltrator. She proceeded in playing it, as it unfolded he appeared in the hologram, and told her that she could use these as long as she needed. He had included them for helping along her assignment, and as the message ended, he blew a kiss to her. She set it aside and took the Infiltrator out to seek out this Master Darien Slyous that she was supposed to kill. She had an address and a picture, and had to find him to know what he was really like and where he went, ECT.


End file.
